spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Story 3 (2001 Ultimate Style)
Cast * Woody - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Buzz Lightyear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Jessie - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Bullseye - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Mr. Potato Head - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Mrs. Potato Head - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Rex - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Hamm - Heimlich (A Bug‘s Life) * Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) * Sarge - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) * Soldiers - Rico, Kowalski & Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Lotso O Hugging Bear - Barney the Pink Dinosaur (Barney and Friends) * Big Baby - Billy (Tin Toy; 1989) * Ken - Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Barbie - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Twitch - Manny (A Bug’s Life) * Stretch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Chunk - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) * Sparks - Luma (Super Mario Bros.) * Chatter Telephone - Bubbles (The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge out of the Water) * Jack-in-the-Box - Douglas (Thomas & Freinds) * Trixie - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Bookworm - Lakitu (Super Mario Bros.) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) * Chuckles - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Buttercup - Marty (Madagascar) * Mr. Pricklepants - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sega) * Peas in a Pod - Toad, Yvan and Wolley (Super Mario Bros.) * Dolly - Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) * Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Marmosets (Rio) * Broken Train Toy - James (Thomas and Friends) * Daisy - Young Riley (Inside Out) * Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Gonzo and the Muppets (The Muppets) * Rabbit Doll - Cream The Rabbit (Sega) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Totoro - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Bonnie Anderson - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Bonnie‘s Mom - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Sid (Adult) - Ganondorf (Zelda) * Teenage Andy Davis - Kristoff (Frozen) * Andy’s Mom - Elsa (Frozen) * Young Molly Davis - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Samantha Roberts - Anna (Frozen) * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Six Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Round Boy Doll - Anger (Inside Out) * Red Little Dinosaur Toy - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Little Robot Toy - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Young Buster - Chase (PAW Patrol) * Older Buster - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Young Andy Davis - Young Kristoff (Frozen) * Baby Molly Davis - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) Gallery Mario is so sweet.jpeg Luigi from Mario Kart 64.jpeg Princess Daisy Cliche.png Yoshi-0.png Gene Emoji.png Jailbreak the Hacker Emoji.png Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Heimlich.png Max.png Huey Duck 2017.png Dewey Duck 2017.png Louie Duck 2017.png Skipper.png Penguins.png Barney the Pink Dinosaur.png Waluigi.png Big Baby Billy.jpeg Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png Manny the Praying Mantis.png Ursula pretty.jpeg Oscar said Go Away and Scram!.png Regular Luma.png Bubbles the Dolphin.png Atta as a princess (formerly).png Red-shelled Lakitu.png Donkey Kong.png Ernie and the Rubber Ducky.png Marty the Zebra.png Sonic the Blue Hedgehog.png Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png Yvan the Blue Toad and Wolley the Yellow Toad.png Toadette.png The Marmosets.jpeg James the Red Engine.jpeg Young Riley Inside Out.jpeg Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg Various Muppets.jpeg 58BF9605-D6C1-45C2-BB71-420F5CCA9694.png Big Yellow Bird.png Bing Bong.png Alice.png Princess Elena.png Ganondorf.png Kristoff 2013.png Elsa sings the cold shoulder never bothered me anyway.jpeg Riley Andersen.jpeg Anna Render2.png Seven Koopalings.png Anger.png Sulley talking about scary dream.jpeg Mike Wazowski 2002.png Chase.png Duke TSLOP.png Bowser from Mario Kart 64 not Daisy.jpeg Young Kristoff-0.png Baby Rosalina.png Category:2001 Ultimate Entertainment Category:Toy Story 3 Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoofs